macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
VF-1S Valkyrie
The VF-1S Valkyrie is a variable fighter featured in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. It is the variant of the VF-1 Valkyrie that was used by U.N. Spacy squadron leaders during Space War I, most famously Skull Leaders Major Roy Focker and Hikaru Ichijyo of the elite Skull Squadron. Technology & Combat Characteristics Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 15/01/2013 Page 5 Armaments ;*Fixed RÖV-20 Anti-Aircraft Laser Cannon :Manufactured by Mauler, these can fire 6000 pulses per minute. VF-1S Valkyries come with four. ;*GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod :Manufactured by Howard, this gun has 200 rounds that are fired at 1200 rounds per minute. ;*Underwing Hard Points :Comes equipped with 2 sets of 3 AMM-1 hybrid guided multipurpose missiles under each wing. ;*MK-82 LDGB conventional bombs :12 are can be equipped in 4 groups of 3. ;*RMS-1 large anti-ship reaction missiles :2 mounted on the outer part of each wing and 1 mounted on the inner part. ;*UUM-7 micro-missile pods :1 for each of the four points on the wings, each carrying 15 Bifors HMM-01 micro-missiles.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 15/01/2013 Page 7 Special Equipment & Features ;*FAST Pack "Strike" Augmentative Space Weapon System VF1S-Fastpack Battroid.gif|VF-1S equipped with a FAST Pack in Battroid mode. VF1S-FASTpack Fighter.gif|VF-1S equipped with a FAST Pack in Fighter mode. When a VF-1S is equipped with this FAST Pack, it becomes a VF-1S Strike Valkyrie. This kind of FAST Pack is similar to those used by other VF-1 Valkyrie variants but instead of having two HMMP-02 micro-missile launcher pods, the "Strike" system replaces one of the micro-missile pods (typically the one of the right) with a RO-X2A high-powered double-action beam cannon that is manufactured by Mauler.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 15/01/2013 Page 6 History Space War I Roy Focker-6 VF-1A-3 VF-1S-1 SDFM-1.png|Roy climbing into his VF-1S. VF-1As are in the background. Roy Focker-7 SDFM-1.png|Roy in the cockpit, ready to go to war for the first time in two years. The VF-1S Vakyrie first saw action on February 7, 2009, the launch day of the SDF-1 Macross.Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo After a disastrous defeat in space, Captain Global, via First Lieutenant Hayase, ordered all fighters to scramble and Major Focker got in his VF-1S to lead out the Skull Squadron, going to war for the first time in two years. As Gnerl Fighter Pods and VF-1A Valkyries battled in the airspace of South Ataria Island, Major Focker told all fighters in the Sepia and Mont squadrons to scatter the enemy units in Zone 428, that was when he re-encountered with his kōhai, Hikaru Ichijyo, whom he left in the cockpit of a VF-1D labeled VT-102. Roy casually used the missiles on his VF-1S to destroy a Gnerl that was approaching VT-102 and told Hikaru to follow his lead, but beams from another Gnerl then hit VT-102 and Hikaru blanked out, later crash-landing. VF-1S-1 VF-1A-1 SDFM-2.png Roy Focker-1 VF-1S-2 SDFM-2.png Claudia LaSalle-4 Misa Hayase-6 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-3 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-4 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-5 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-6 VF-1D-10 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-7 VF-1D-11 Yoshio-5 Lynn Minmay-4 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-8 Roy Focker-2 Lynn Feichun-1 Lynn Minmay-5 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-9 VF-1D-12 SDFM-2.png When Roy and his Skull Squadron returned from the battle, he told Claudia and Misa that he had taken down only 10 of the enemies. Roy was pleased to learn from Misa that Hikaru managed to make an emergency landing and then told the rest of his squadron to head back to the Prometheus. He flies around the city in the VF-1S, spotting VT-102 and hailed Hikaru. Civilians ran away as Roy landed his VF-1S in GERWALK mode. Approaching, it smoothly transformed into Battroid mode, amazing Hikaru, Yoshio and Minmay. 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Max gets his own custom VF-1S when he succeeds Roy as leader of the Skull Squadron. Hikaru also gets his own VF-1S custom when he returns from being MIA as opposed to simply inheriting Roy's VF-1S. Variants Gallery VF1S-DYRL-Max Battroid.gif|Max's variant in Battroid mode. VF1S-DYRL-Max Fighter.gif|Max's variant in Fighter mode. VF1S-DYRL-Strike Battroid.gif|"Strike" Valkyrie in Battroid Mode VF1S-DYRL-Strike GERWALK.gif|"Strike" Valkyrie in GERWALK Mode VF1S-DYRL-Strike Fighter.gif|"Strike" Valkyrie in Fighter Mode. VF1S-DYRL-Strike-Hikaru Battroid.gif|Hikaru Ichijyo was later assigned a VF-1S "Strike" Valkyrie with the same colors as his VF-1A. VF1S-DYRL-Strike-Hikaru GERWALK.gif|Hikaru's "Strike" Valkyrie in GERWALK Mode. VF1S-DYRL-Strike-Hikaru Fighter.gif|Hikaru's "Strike" Valkyrie in Fighter Mode. GU-11.gif|GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod Notes & Trivia *It was the Takatoku 1/55 VF-1S Valkyrie toy that Hasbro used for the basis of The Transformers character Jetfire. A lot of characters called Jetfire from later Transformers toy-lines often retained design elements similar to the VF-1S Valkyrie such as a visor on the head, being a swing-wing aircraft etc. As the original Hasbro toy came with red accents, it superficially resembled Hikaru's VF-1S. References External Links *Macross Mecha Manual Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Mecha Category:Variable Fighters Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:SDF Macross